Digimon 5D's
by Meijin Lightus
Summary: (OC story) It now up to the kids of team 5D's and their friends to save the world.
1. Digimon 5D's the Signers kids Profile

**Digimon 5D's**

**Character Profile the Signer's Kids**

**Lightus: I like to thank my friend** **No.1DigiBakuFan so thank you**

Twila

Japanese Name: Fudo Seren.  
Jap Name Meaning: Star.  
English Name: Twila Fudo.  
Eng Name Meaning: Possibly "twilight", "star" or "woven of double thread".  
Gender: Female.  
Parents: Akiza Izinski/Fudo and Yusei Fudo.  
Abilities: She has the uncanny ability to Draw any card she needs, just like her father.  
Deck: Junk.  
Signer Dragon: Stardust Dragon.  
Occupation: Duelist, student at Duel Academy and Signer of the Dragon's Head.  
Partner and Digivolved Forms: Dorumon/Dorugamon/DoruGreymon/Alphamon  
Appearance: She has her mother's figure and hair style, while she has all her father's colors, even a scar that security gave her for stealing confiscated Decks.  
Wears: Her father's old jacket, a black shirt with a Stardust Dragon on it, black jeans and brown boats.  
Digivice: White C-Burst with a purple line down the side.

Gul

Japanese Name: Fudo Vartan.  
Jap Name Meaning: Rose.  
English Name: Gul Fudo.  
Eng Name Meaning: Rose.  
Gender: Male.  
Parents: Akiza Izinski/Fudo and Yusei Fudo.  
Abilities: He is a Psychic Duellist, just like his mother.  
Deck: Rose.  
Signer Dragon: Black Rose Dragon.  
Occupation: Duelist, student at Duel Academy and Signer of the Dragon's Foot.  
Partner and Digivolved Forms: Aruraumon/Weedmon/Cherrymon/Deckerdramon  
Appearance: He has his father's form and hair-style, but all of his mother's colors.  
Wears: He wears his mother's old hair-ring around his neck using a string to keep it there and a red trench coat like his mother's, under it he wears a while long-sleeved shirt, black jeans and red boats.  
Digivice: White C-Burst with a light green line down the side.

Phoenix

Japanese Name: Hogan Phoenix.  
Jap Name Meaning: Bird of Fire.  
English Name: Phoenix Hogan.  
Eng Name Meaning: Bird of Fire.  
Gender: Male.  
Parents: Sherry LeBlanc/Hogan and Crow Hogan.  
Abilities: Master Thief but unlike his farther he is very good at it and able to see Spirits of Dead Digimon.  
Deck: Black Wing.  
Signer Dragon: Black-Winged Phoenix Dragon.  
Occupation: Duelist, student at Duel Academy and Signer of the Dragon's Tail.  
Partner and Digivolved Forms: Falcomon/ Peckmon/ Crowmon/ Ravemon  
Appearance: He has his father's form and hair-style, with his mother's eye color and his father's hair color.  
Wears: His father's viridian-colored headband embroidered with two rings at the left side also with his father's blue jeans and a yellow long-sleeved shirt, his mother's grey knee, elbow, and shin guards, a black and red trench coat over the top and black combat boots.  
Digivice: White C-Burst with a brown line down the side.

Morfran

Japanese Name: Atlus Taraka  
Jap Name Meaning: Mythical demon  
English Name: Morfran Atlas  
Eng Name Meaning: Mythical ugly demon  
Gender: Male.  
Parents: Carly Carmine/Atlas and Jack Atlas  
Abilities: He can use the Blazing Soul ability to seal away evil spirits and turn them into his own cards.  
Deck: Fortune Fairies and Ladies.  
Signer Dragon: Fortune Fairy Wyvern and Fortune Lady Dragon.  
Occupation: Duelist, student at Duel Academy and Signer of the Dragon's Wings  
Partner and Digivolved Forms: Candlemon/Wizardmon/Mistymon/Dynasmon  
Appearance: He looks exactly like his father, even thought everyone says he acts just like his mother and he has often been teased of being a "Mama's Boy".  
Wears: He wears striped shirts, (usually blue and something else) dark blue skinny jeans and sneakers that match his shirt.  
Digivice: White C-Burst with a bright red line down the side.

Faith

Japanese Name: Hayano Latona  
Jap Name Meaning: The fairy queen  
English Name: Faith Duet (what No.1DigiBakuFan thought Dexter's surname was)  
Eng Name Meaning: To trust  
Gender: Female.  
Parents: Luna Lyendro/Duet and Dexter Duet.  
Abilities: To see Duel Spirits  
Deck: Spirit  
Signer Dragon: Ancient Fairy Dragon.  
Occupation: Duelist, student at Duel Academy and Signer of the Dragon's Hand  
Partner and Digivolved Forms: Veemon/HoneyBeemon/Butterflymon/FlyBeemon  
Appearance: Faith has the same hair style, eye color and figure as her mother, but she does have her father's hair and his slightly geeky-ness.  
Wears: Faith usually wears a red shirt with yellow designs, blue dungarees, white knee-length socks and a pair of blue and white sneakers.  
Digivice: White C-Burst with a light blue line down the side.

Ari

Japanese Name: Lyendro Abbas  
Jap Name Meaning: Frowning, austere, lion  
English Name: Ari Lyendro  
Eng Name Meaning: Lion of God/Eagle  
Gender: Male.  
Parents: Leo Lyendro and Patty Hudson/Lyendro  
Abilities: He has a Spiritual Connection to his cousin Faith.  
Deck: Tool  
Signer Dragon: Life Stream Dragon.  
Occupation: Duelist, student at Duel Academy and Signer of the Dragon's Heart  
Partner and Digivolved Forms: Gomamon/Ikkakumon/Zudomon/Plesiomon  
Appearance: He has his mother's brown skin and green eyes, but his father's hair and figure.  
Wears: He often wears his school uniform, which consists of a blue jacket, white button up shirt and black jeans.  
Digivice: White C-Burst with a orange-red line down the side.

Nero

Japanese Name: Kessler Yami.  
Jap Name Meaning: Dark.  
English Name: Nero Kessler.  
Eng Name Meaning: Black.  
Gender: Male.  
Parents: Kalin Kessler and Mina Simington/Kessler.  
Abilities: He can sense evil because his father was a Dark Signer.  
Deck: Level up.  
Sovereign Signer Dragon: Inferno Sovereign Dragon.  
Occupation: Duelist, student at Duel Academy and Sovereign Signer of Zhuqiaomon's Flames.  
Partner and Digivolved Forms: BlackAgumon/BlackGreymon/MetalGreymon (Virus)/BlackWarGraymon  
Appearance: He has his father's form and hair-style, with his mother's eye and hair color.  
Wears: He wears basically what his father use to wear after the Dark Signers but all black, he also has his mother's blue dangle earrings that see made into a bracelet/good luck charm.  
Digivice: White C-Burst with a black line down the side.


	2. Digimon 5D's the New DarkSigners profile

**Digimon 5D's**

**Character Profile the New Dark Signer's**

**Lightus: I've only got three of the seven new Dark Signers **

Robert

Japanese Name: Godwin Robato (Rob).  
English Name: Robert (Rob) Goodwin.  
Gender: Male.  
Parent: Rex Goodwin.  
Abilities: Very good at lying and deceiving just like is father.  
Deck: Inca.  
Occupation: Duelist, student at Duel Academy and Dark Signer of the Condor and later Sovereign Signer of Ebonwumon's Tree.  
Partner and Digivolved Forms: V-mon/V-dramon/AeroV-dramon/UlforceV-dramon  
Appearance: He looks exactly like his father.  
Wears: His father's shirt featuring a simplified version of his "Earthbound Immortal", "Wiraqocha Rasca", grey jeans, a grey jacket and grey boots.  
Digivice: Black C-Burst with a dark blue line down the side.

Daniel

Japanese Name: Lola Danma (Dan).  
English Name: Daniel (Dan) Tredwell.  
Eng meaning: God is my judge.  
Gender: Male.  
Parents: Misty Tredwell and Greiger.  
Abilities: He has a Spiritual Connection to his twin sister Amy.  
Deck: Reactor.  
Occupation: Duelist, student at Duel Academy and Dark Signer of the Killer Whale and later Sovereign Signer of Azulongmon's Chains.  
Partner and Digivolved Forms: Gaomon/Gaogamon/MachGaogamon/MirageGaogamon  
Appearance: He has his father's form and hair-style, with his mother's eyes.  
Wears: He wears dark brown biker lather with brown combat boots and a brown trench coat over the top.  
Digivice: Black C-Burst with a dark red line down the side.

Amy

Japanese Name: Lola Amy.  
English Name: Amy Tredwell.  
Gender: Female.  
Parents: Misty Tredwell and Greiger.  
Abilities: Just like her mother she can read someone based on their facial appearance.  
Deck: Reptilianne.  
Occupation: Duelist, student at Duel Academy and Dark Signer of the Lizard and later Sovereign Signer of Baihumon's Claw.  
Partner and Digivolved Forms: Renamon/Kyubimon/Taomon/Sakuyamon  
Appearance: She has her mother's form and hair-style, with her father's eyes.  
Wears: She wears dark green biker lather with green combat boots and a green trench coat over the top.  
Digivice: Black C-Burst with a dark yellow line down the side.


	3. Digimon 5D's Friends of the Signers

**Digimon 5D's**

**Friends of the Signers**

Titum

Japanese Name: Trudge Barret.  
Jap Name Meaning: Bear Strength.  
English Name: Eithan Trudge.  
Eng Name Meaning: Endurance/Strength.  
Gender: Female.  
Parents: Tetsu Trudge (Adopted).  
Abilities: None.  
Deck: Guard Deck.  
Occupation: Duelist, student at Duel Academy, the female "Bully" of the school.  
Appearance: Despite not being related, Eithan has the same dark hair and amber eyes as Trudge, but her skin is as white as Akiza'a and she has a scar running from just above her right eye-brow that's level with her noise tip.  
Wears: She always wears the boy's school uniform for many reasons, but the main is to show that she'll always rebel against the world because it always repelled her and she wears a small, oval-shaped, gold locket that has a picture of the 2 people she cared the most about before they betrayed/left her: Her older twin brother and their pet puppy Erza.

Zweilis

English Name: Zweilis Raiden Baker (1/3 german, 1/3 japanese, 1/3 english for nationality).  
Gender: Male.  
Abilities: None.  
Deck: Sharks.  
Occupation: Duelist, student at Duel Academy.  
Partners and Digivolved Forms: Tylomon/Whamon/Neptunemon. Betamon/Seadramon/MegaSeadramon/Gigaseadramon.  
Appearance: He has brown hair and his eye colour consists of blue, grey and green (this is actually possible), he's not too tall or too short and has a regular build and more in between skin tone.  
Wears: He wears, light clothes, light, comfortable clothes, he doesn't care about fashion.  
Digivice: White C-Burst with a dark green line down the side.


	4. Digimon 5D's Chapter 1 Tolip

**Digimon 5D's**

**Tolip**

**Lightus: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Digimon.**

**Phoenix POV**

"Phoenix Hogan! Get down here right now or we'll be late" my mum yells at me.

"I'm coming mum!" I yell back as I'm coming down the hall.

"Oh where is Falco? She asks me.

"Sherry love it Falcomon and I think he is waiting by the door." My dad tells mum.

"Ok is everyone ready?" she asks.

"Yeah"

"Yes"

"Sure am"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Twila POV**

"Why do I have to be here anyway?" I ask my dad.

"Twila you do know my and your mums old teammates are coming over and I think bring their kids." My dad tells me. What my dad means by his and my mum's old teammates is that their old friends from their time as team 5D's and some of their other friends.

"Yusei dear, you and Twila need to come down now." My mum yells to my dad.

"Why Akiza dear?" My dad asks my mum as we both head down stairs with my partner Dorumon behind me to see my _uncle_ Crow and my _auntie _Sherry along with their son Phoenix, who looks like he had other plans and I bet you he did and also Phoenix's partner Falcomon was with them too.

"Hi Yusei, Akiza how have you two been?" Crow asks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Normal POV**

"Phoenix how are you?" Twila asks Phoenix.

"Not good my mum made me come." He reply to her.

"Oh, really?" She asks and he can tell that she feels the same as well.

"But other from that your fine right mate?" Phoenix had to hold back a small laugh as a boy wearing a vest, jeans, boots and a headband all black walks in with his Parents behind him. This is Nero Kessler son of Kalin and Mina Kessler and Phoenix's best friend.

**Next day Duel Academy**

Phoenix and Nero are under a tree talking when a boy with brown hair and weird blue, grey and green eyes runs over. "Nero! Phoenix!"

Phoenix looks up. "Hey Zweilis."

"What's wrong man?" Nero asks.

"There's a new student and they are bully everyone they see!" Zweilis tells them as Phoenix gets up.

"What way Zweilis?" Phoenix asks as Zweilis points as Phoenix takes off.

Phoenix gets to the scene as the bully is well bullying another student. "Hey dude leave him alone!"

"Did you just call me a dude?" The bully asks as they turn round showing a girl with dark hair and amber eyes.

"Yeah sorry. Anyway stop bullying everyone!"

"And if I don't?" She asks.

"I'll duel you!"

"What makes you think you can beat me? Who are you anyway?" She asks.

"I'm Phoenix Hogan and you?"

"Let's just duel!" She says as she pulls out a duel board.

"Fine." Phoenix says as he pulls out his own.

**Phoenix POV**

We both set up our boards and duel disks.

"Let's duel!" We both say.

_Phoenix: LP 4000, SC 0. Bully: LP 4000, SC 0_

Ok my first five cards are Blackwing Shura the blue flame, Blackwing Sirocco the Dawn, Black Wing Revenge, Black Feather Beacon and Blackwing the feather one of my favourite tuners. "I'll go first! Draw!" The card I got was Urgent Tuning. "Ok I summon Blackwing Shuraa the Blue Flame in defence mode! (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200) and three cards face down, I end my turn." I put Black Wing Revenge, Black Feather Beacon and Urgent Tuning face down.

_Phoenix: LP 4000, SC 1. Bully: LP 4000, SC 1._

"It's my turn draw!" The bully draws her card. "I summon Guard Dog in attack mode! (ATK: 1500/DEF: 500) now attack his Shura!" Guard dog attacks and destroys my Shura. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

_Phoenix: LP 4000, SC 2. Bully: LP 4000, SC 2._

"I draw!" I got Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind. "Because you have a monster and I don't I can summon Blackwing Sirocco the Dawn as if he was level four! Come out Blackwing Sirocco the Dawn in attack mode (ATK: 2000/DEF: 900), but I'm not done yet because I have more than one tuner monster in my hand I bring out Blackwing the Feather in attack mode! (ATK: 100/DEF: 300)"

"A level one! Don't make me laugh!" She says as she laughs.

"Laugh all you want but just you wait and see why the Feather is one of my favourite cards. I think Sirocco needs a boost, Feather time for a tune up. I Tune level one Blackwing the Feather with level five Blackwing Sirocco the Dawn to Synchro Summon! _When the blade of dawn awakens a new power is born! _I Synchro Summon Sirocco the Samurai in attack mode! (ATK: 2900/DEF: 2000)"

"I'll only take 1400 damage when you attack!" She yells.

"Nope because of my Sirocco's effect if Sirocco the Dawn was used to summon him all your cards on the field are destroyed." All her cards are destroyed. "Now for the Feather's effect if he is used in a Synchro Summon said Synchro monster gets an extra 1100 attack points giving Sirocco 4000. I can tell you bully people to cover up your own hurt but you don't need to do that now because you're not alone now and you won't get hurt because I want to be your friend. Now Sirocco the Samurai attack her with Dawn Blade!" Sirocco's blade glows as he swings it.

_Phoenix: LP 4000, SC 2. Bully: LP 0, SC 2._

"You win Phoenix." She says as our boards come to a stop in front of a teacher no less oh no we're busted seeing how the teacher was Tetsu Trudge.

"Eithan what are you doing?" Trudge asks.

"Duelling Dad." The once Bully says.

"Wait Dad!?"

"Well if it isn't Phoenix Hogan." Trudge says. "How are Crow and the others?" He asks.

"My dad and mum are fine and the others are I think."

Nero and Zweilis run to us. "Phoenix did you win?" Zweilis asks.

"Yup!"

"Using Sirocco the Samurai right?" Nero asks.

"Yup!"

"Is that all you say outside of duels?" Eithan asks.

"Nope!" I say making everyone laugh.

**Night time**

I have just got a bag ready and got Flacomon to digivole in to peckmon. "Ready partner?"

"Do you even need to ask Phoenix?"

"True. Let's go!" I tell him as he flies off the roof of our house.

"Phoenix where are we going and why isn't Nero or maybe Twila coming with us?" He asks.

"Because we won't need help this time."

"If you're sure Phoenix."

A shadow appears above us as it attacks us.

**Lightus: That's it for now guys see you next time and R&amp;R please**


End file.
